Say yes, My Master
by HammyTheShark
Summary: Come in, come in. Despite what the title says, please be on your best behavior not to disturb the peace that has been 'given' to the household of the Yuuki family. Well, that was until the Fujino Family came for a visit and got their famously known butler Natsuki in trouble and in a forbidden love. SUDDENLY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**For you all to know, this has only changed in the summary. I only changed the summary. That is all.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

SUMMARY: _Come in, come_ _in. Despite what the title says, please be on your best behavior not to disturb the peace that has been 'given' to the household of the Yuuki family. Well, that was until the Fujino Family came for a visit and got their famously known butler Natsuki in trouble and in a forbidden love._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She was not alone, with the sheets drawn close to her body as she saw bright emerald green eyes staring at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Set me free." The voice called out, desire and hope filled the husky voice, and the woman in the bed tossed her light chestnut locks with her index finger.

"Why should I?" She replied in her heavily Kyoto-born voice, heavily layered with anger. The bright green eyes blinked slowly, turning into a dark blood crimson, mimicking the other girl's eyes. She frowned.

"Go back to your _master_."

She spat out the word with hate, which made the other girl's gaze waver slightly as she continued. "After all, you are to serve them for all eternity." She remarked coldly, which then the eyes shifted from red back to her emerald green color. The eyes held sorrow-ness, holding a gaze between the two as she bowed her head. "Yes, my master." She said as the other scowled, a rare sight for the demon. "Do not call me that." She stated, her crimson eyes full of hate and passion.

Then the other girl left, leaving her alone in her silk garments and her bed. Then she looked down. Her eyes full of tears but none dared to fall. Then she gripped the bed sheets with a vice grip, the wrinkles heavily shown as she calmed down and released them. "I am not your master no more, no more." She ushered softly as she peered up slightly, her long chestnut locks creating a small veil over her eyes as she failed to cry.

**I rewrote this, well just the summary. I didn't like it so I had to.**


	2. When They Meet

**I decided to make this the next chapter. Just something like a small intro to everything and the small story plot. Hope this can satisfy you.**

**~HammyTheShark**

**A DAY BEFORE**

It was not until at the crack of dawn it became busy. Maids, servants, the cooks, and a simple butler worked to make everything as the mistress called, "perfect". There the cooks began their breakfast, scrambling eggs and mixing flour as the maids started to set the table, placing silverware and silver plates on the expansive white silk table sheet. Once done, they added glasses beside each and every plate, in the upper left corner of their deprecate placemats.

The butler took a look at the clock, 'quarter till 7, the mistress will want to be getting up soon', She thought silently to herself as she strides past the maids, past the cooks, and went to the other half of the house, where the mistress and her family are known to be. She stood up straight, her head held high and fixed her tie, which was a little off as she opened the door slowly, the small creaking was heard. She made a mental note to get that fixed. Then she closed the door, not making another sound as she opened the long drapes and let the rays of the sun start to warm the sleeping mistress, and her body figure started to shift slightly under the sheets.

She walked to the half-asleep person, gently putting her hands on her side and gently shook her, rocking her body softly as she spoke. "Mistress, it is time to wake up." She only had to say it once, once was it it took as the sleeping woman smiled under the sheets, sitting up in her bed as she moved the sheets out of her way. She stood beside the butler, her nightshirt hanging low beyond her knees and her hair came out 'perfect' as always. Her lime green eyes were fully awake, her lightly olive skin softly glistened as she bowed in respect, then she sighed.

"No, no." She simply said, her eyes demanding something unimaginable. She stood up. "What did I do wrong my Mistress?" She simply asked, and her mistress just shook her head. "Do not call me that, when we are alone, you should know better to call me Miss Yuuki." She said while wrapping her arms around her neck, brushing aside her navy blue hair and planting a small butterfly kiss on her neck. She let out a small moan. "Y-Yes Miss Yuuki."

It was rare for her to ever stutter, but when she was caught it was a severe punishment. She slipped out of her embrace, turning the other way as she lightly blushed. "Miss Yuuki, please do not fogey that we have guests later today. I would like you to please get ready. The maids will assist you." She spoke calmly, despite what she showed.

She smiled. Her red hair seemed to make the room illuminate as she smiled. The true power behind the Yuuki family. "Alright Natsuki. Send them in." She spoke softly, and Natsuki bowed before she went back and she opened the door, two maids waiting patiently were smiling as Natsuki bowed to them as they walked past her.

Once they were taking care of the mistress, Natsuki left. She went back to the kitchen, checking up on the cooks as she checked her black metal pocket watch. The insomnia of a wolf howling to the moon was etched on the stainless black metal, and she pressed the leaved which opened it and showed the time. "7 o'clock. The madam will not be happy." She muttered to her self as she ran/jogged quickly to the door on the far right end of the hall. She stopped, a soft smile on her face as she opened the door. There a young girl sat crossed-legged on her bed, her lightly blue tainted eyes showing anger, and her golden blonde hair was in array. Natsuki bowed.

"Good morning Lady Alyssa. It is nice to see you are up. I hope that you found the room suited to your needs." She spoke in a pleasant way, but the scowl on Alyssa's face proved otherwise. "Miyu." She said as she snapped her fingers and out of nowhere a woman with gray hair went and stood before Natsuki, her rusty red colored eyes showing boredom. "Lady Alyssa did not enjoy her stay, nor did she believe she should stay even for the arrival for the Fujino family, which are also a big investment in this company. We will withdraw from this project. That is all I have to say." She spoke clearly, her voice emotionless as she then turned and faced Alyssa. Her blond hair was slightly ruffled, and the ribbon that held her hair was beside the bed as she huffed. Natsuki bowed.

"Very well. I am sorry to hear that. I will tell my mistress right away. But will you stay for breakfast at the most? It would please my mistress." Natsuki offered as Alyssa took a small glance to Miyu. Then she looked back to Natsuki. "Normally I would decline those offers, but because I knew Miss. Yuuki from a while back, just this once will I stay. Now, be off." She said while waving her hand and Natsuki bowed and left the room.

And after that she went back to her master's room, knocking twice as she heard a "come in". She peered a little before steeping in all the way. She bowed respectfully. "Mistress, I have received word from Lady Alyssa and her subject that they will stay to have breakfast, but they are going to be pulling out their investment in our recent project." She spoke, and the red headed girl just sighed. "Well, knowing Alyssa she will not stay unless if benefits her company in a good way. So I do not blame her there." She replied.

"Very well my lady. May I remind you that the Fujino family will be arriving within a few hours and that Lady Alyssa will not be here to greet them." Then the red headed girl waved her maids out as she was now dressed in black slacks, a tight fitting velvet vest as a white shirt was underneath and with a velvet coat upon her shoulders. Her hands showed black leather gloves, lightly greased for an extra effect. "That is fine, but it makes me think how this family suddenly became so powerful and caught up to mine which has been around for generations. But then again, they aught to be interesting people." She finished with her devilish grin and faced the large windows.

"Alright, I have lots of planning after breakfast. What else is on the agenda?" She asked as Natsuki tipped her head. "After breakfast you have an hour of your daily studies, then it is time for your daily fitness, today you will go and see Midori for your one-on-one combat and then after that arriving at 10:00 am will be the Fujino family. They will be here until 3:00 pm until further notice. And at 4 you have a meeting with the King, which lasts until 9. And that is all." Natsuki bowed respectfully and then as she straightened herself out, her Mistress came up and stroked her face. "Hmm Natsuki, there is always a lot of things on my Agenda. When will I get at least one day off?" She asked sorrowfully. Natsuki looked away from her grazing lime green eyes.

"Perhaps I could make some arrangements for tomorrow." She offered as she saw her Mistress' face gleam up with joy. Then she planted a kiss on her cheek. "How joyful!" She exclaimed as she twirled and smiled. Natsuki took a look at her clock. "It seems that I have to go. Please excuse me." She said as she headed out.

**AT THE FUJINO RESIDENCE...**

There it was quiet, hardly any commotion as a group of four seated at the quite large table, bare of anything but the two girls around their teen years, and the other two were older people, more of the mother and father. The father cleared his throat. "Girls, we have that meeting with the Yuuki family, and as you know the head of the family is that Nao, who I believe to be very inexperienced. She is expecting us to benefit their upcoming project, but I do not believe so. But, I want only one of you to go, find out some pros and cons and then you will come back and tell me about it. Do you two understand?"

He asked in a gruffly voice, his light red eyes flashing threat. "Yes father." The two girls replied as he gave them both a stern look. One was older by a year or two, she had it all. The looks, her long chestnut locks that matched the frame of her face, and dark eyes that hid any type of emotion, and her fair creamy skin. The younger sister was not very quite. She had some part of the 'cute' look, while her sister had 'mature'. But in addition to her cute look, her had enormous D cup breasts, that no matter how they tried to make small, they grew in size.

She had medium long light orange hair, stopping at the end of her ears. Her eyes were a light purple, her skin fair pale. The father brushed his hands through his short black hair and his wife just smiled as the woman she had to. Her long dusty blonde hair and those dark purple eyes she bore, they were something she did not admire very much. Her slim build also said something about her. He looked between the two.

"Honestly, I would sent Shizuru right off the bat, but Mai has certainly been doing well in her past meeting." He said as he closed his eyes before opening them. She saw Shizuru raise a single hand. "What is it Shizuru?" He asked as she held a clear gaze with him. "Father, I would like to suggest a proposal." She spoke with grace in her Kyoto-born voice. He nodded. She continued.

"It has appeared that Mai herself has done very well, and that I have done more than her, I would like it that she will be the one to go as to test how she can go against the Yuuki family. That is all." She finished a she placed her hand down beside her thigh, and her father giving an approving nod. "I like the sound of that. But how about this, you will supervise on how Mai does herself. And I want to hear good things you hear Mai?"

He asked directly to Mai, who simply nodded. Then he smiled. "Then this meeting is dismissed." He stood up and his wife followed. Only Shizuru and Mai were left. Then Mai sighed. "Man, I don't like going over to their estate." She complained as she began to stand up. "Oh? I thought that you liked to go and see their 'gardener'" Shizuru added with a hint of sarcasm as she saw Mai blush like crazy. "W-What? When did I say such a thing?" She asked and tried to hide her embarrassment. Shizuru snickered while holding up her hand.

Mai sighed. "Fine. So I have a little crush on him." Shizuru smiled even bigger. "Little?" She asked, perking up her eyebrows as Mai blushed even harder. "S-Shut up." She said while pouting. "It's not fair. You have Reito all to yourself, and I have no one." She pouted even more and Shizuru stood up and walked beside her. "No, you got it all wrong. I don't want him, and if you want you can 'have him. They just want him to marry into our family so the Kanzaki family will earn a higher place." She said with boredom as she walked head of her and went down the hall, heading into her own room as she left Mai alone.

Deep down she had a feeling that she will not like her visit to the Yuuki estate. Something deep inside her is calling out to her not to go, but she cannot go against the orders of her 'father'. She sighed and sat down on her large bed, her thoughts heading back to the documents she had once read about then.

'Once a poor family, within months they became a high estate family, close to the royal family that my 'father' had once been to. It only took him one generation to get this far, but the Yuuki family is hiding some secrets that gave them that extra boost. Well, we have our own secrets as well but still, there is something not right. The head father dying and the mother murdered on the streets. And then the oldest daughter left alive and had to take over the estate at a young and early age. Nothing too uncommon though for where I had once been.'

She thought to herself as she dreaded the visit.

The clock settled five minuets before 10, and Nao was sitting in her office, a scowl on her face as she tossed papers off her desk. Natsuki watched as the papers flipped and turned in an odd dance as they landed on the floor, her face slightly irritated. "Something not right Mistress?" She asked, which earned a scoff from Nao.

"Something not right. Of course! Look at the request that some people are wanting! Lower the price of out-of-state goods that are from America! Do you know how hard it is to get our hands on that certain amount?!" She was yelling in anger as one of the maids came walking in. "E-Excuse me, but the Fujino Family has arrived." She spoke as Nao's lime green eyes began to soften as she cleared her throat. "Ah, please send them in. And Natsuki, mind helping me clean a small mess?" She asked.

The maid bowed her head and Natsuki just smiled. "I am sorry Mistress, but I should help escort our guests, after all I am the only butler currently." She spoke as Nao 'ah'Ed in agreement and she took a step out. Natsuki quickly caught up with the maid, who gasped in shock. She smiled it off and then she waited by the two doors as she heard a knock. The maid opened the door and the sight of crimson eyes caught her eye. As the other girl was stepping inside, her eyesight was fixed on a certain brunette, who was in shock. Both of them stared at each other, their eye gazes never to break as Natsuki felt something deep inside her yearn for. Then the younger girl elbowed the girl with the chestnut locks in the side.

Then she broke eye contact and as the two went to walk off, without hesitating she reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Please wait." She automatically said as the girl before her never turned to face her. "I know you." She spoke, the maid and the other girl watching as the girl with the chestnut locks muttered something that only Natsuki heard. "Don't touch me." She uttered as Natsuki listened to her command, letting go of her right away and found herself bowing and almost bound to say the words, "yes, my master". She cleared her throat.

"P-Please excuse my sudden outburst. You just reminded me of someone that I had once seen before." She said to cover up her actions. Still, those crimson eyes denied to see her. She led them into where Nao was waiting, paperwork tidy and the place looking clean. She gave Natsuki a curt nod and a cocky look. She gestured the two women to the chairs that rested before her office desk, and they took their seats. She waved her hand. "Nat, you may leave now. Come back by 10:30 and we shall continue to speak then." She spoke as the younger girl took a peak back at the navy haired and emerald eyed butler that seemed to have a history with her older sister. She softly smiled to herself.

_"This is going to be interesting."_

Mai thought to herself as the butler excused herself and left the room, feeling Shizuru softly relax. Nao smiled. "Is something bothering you Shizuru? I can ask my-" Mai guessed it right. There was something as Shizuru interrupted her. "No!" She said it almost too quickly, but she as always regained her so called 'posture' that their father was so proud of. She smiled. "No, I am just, a little tired from our ride here." She paused a little as Mai grinned.

"Please excuse her tone. I think that it did have to do with our trip. But please, let's get started." She covered it all up for Shizuru, but that does not mean that she is off the hook.

**Short I know, but how about we leave it here for now? After all, I still need to update my other story for those that read it...**


	3. Late Night Encounters

**'Ello! So, as I said last chapter that I would update or something like that once I got my other story updated. So, here we are. Anyways, little surprise at the end that I hope you guys will enjoy. And just to let you know, I don't like how Mai acts in the Anime. You'll see what I mean.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

Chapter 2

Those little things that Shizuru herself didn't want to remember, those little things that she wanted much to forget came and slapped her in the face. She was alone, alone with only herself to think these things through.

She never wanted to see her, it was just the things that made her crave for that power. The bloodlust, the unlimited power, but then it was the same reason why she fell. She was one that everyone looked up to so long ago, so long ago that it became a burden when those words, _"There are things that will never come back, but why not reach for it?"_ It was lustfully whispered into her ear, and yet those same words still haunt the inside of her brain.

She can no longer escape from everything like this. She completely ignored Nao, just one thing seemed to pick at her mind._ 'Natsuki',_ the name that she had given her. The name of her own Demon-ness meant to serve her until she regained the most valuable thing was returned, and of course she had to repay her back of course.

She knew that it was best not to mix with her now, after she got in that contract with the Yuuki family and hers was automatically erased. But she kept that name. That name that meant nothing to her at the time. Only a single tear fell from her face, one and that was all which made her glare at the open window. She regrets spending the night, her 'sister' had to keep on talking, going over the plans until it was too late. Now, Shizuru herself knows that her contract should had never been made. But yet she could not help but make it, which ate her inside. Once she made that contract, she knew that she would never be able to go back to where she once called 'home'.

* * *

><p>Natsuki crept into her room silently, her breath softly hitching as she lifted the window and slid her leg in, her head held in sorrow-ness as she landed without a sound on her room floor, her shoulders forward as she closed her window swiftly and slowly made it to her bed, her face held in sorrow. She was stupid, she really was when she made that contract with the Yuuki family. But it wasn't her fault. She just assumed and never heard for those years.<p>

She closed her emerald eyes that were full of tears, only one falling down slowly as she leaned back and opening her eyes slowly she wiped away the lone and single tear. Deep inside her emerald eyes there was that longing again, that longing that keeps biting at her, making her crave for it more. No matter what, it has always been there.

She forgets about it no matter how many times, but it will always stay there. Nothing will change for her. It will stay, and it will not give up. It's more of her inner desire that fuels that, that 'craving' shall we call it. No, it is more than craving, it's. "Desire." Natsuki spoke to herself aloud, her eyes staring hard into the flooring as she realized.

She closed her eyes. "This is horrible." She whispered to herself as she realized that change. That feeling that she herself had not had once before, just once she had it, only once with 'her'. She had been stuck in the human world for far too long. Those human traits, if she came back to her own world, she would be a laughing stock. She held her head down with shame. But 'she' could set her free, set her free from her contract with the Yuuki Family. After all, she knows that Shizuru, herself is not, from this world.

That darkness that surrounded her when they first met, Natsuki knew it right away. How she looked defeated and how she despised every single being under her breath. Natsuki saw that, the hatred in her rusted bloodily crimson eyes. Her face smeared with her own blood, bags under her eyes. Oh how she fell. Natsuki felt that darkness that was so intense that it made her 'desire' for it. She appeared before the girl while she was at her lowest, humiliated by the ones she once called 'Family'.

Now while she lived a different life, she could still see the darkness that swirled endlessly in her crimson eyes. She tried to hide that darkness in her eyes, but only she could see it. It still haunts her, that feeling. Now, she can't comfort her or try to do anything to either help her attain what she truly desired, and her price was never paid.

She can still remember those days, but now while she stayed in this mansion, those feelings of hatred and... and that one certain feeling... what is it called? What? The same thought endlessly haunted her, how it haunted her. Her old master, her wish was never fulfilled, and nor did she gain her repayment.

And how long it has been since she had eaten, not this human food but something more, 'desiring' as she would put it. Natsuki once again closed her eyes, trying to erase that feeling that haunted her for so long.

All Natsuki could do was just sit there and wonder. Not, not wonder, but relive those memories that she tried so hard to forget. Slowly she stood up, her body weary and yet so full of 'desire'. Then the bell off in her mistress' room went off. She quickly tried to regain all of her senses, then she made her way to her mistress' room.

She opened the door slowly, only a crack of light was able to make its way in the dim lighted room. Natsuki bowed. "You called M-Mistress?" She asked as Nao was sitting upright in her bed, her gaze staring out into the closed curtains. "Yes Natsuki, come here." She spoke harshly, making Natsuki cock an eyebrow quickly before she walked and stood in front of Nao.

Then Nao smiled. "Ah, Natsuki. Come." She patted on the spot beside her, which Natsuki tipped her head slightly and she soon seated beside her, an uncomfortable feeling disrupted her. Nao wrapped her arms around her, leaning her weight on her as Natsuki tried to relax into her touch. Then Nao softly blew into her ear, her tongue slowly licking her lobe as she soon pressured her down on the bed, towering over her.

Then she slowly unbuttoned Natsuki's black jacket, exposing her white dress up shirt underneath. Natsuki protested. "Mistress, surely this is not the right time." She protested as Nao just smugly smiled and just stuck her tongue out. Natsuki sighed. And Nao continued to unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her white bra, her pale creamy skin as Nao left small traces of butterfly kisses and a thin line of saliva running down to her pants. Nao straddled her, her nightgown hanging over Natsuki's pants.

Slowly she lifted her nightgown, nothing underneath as she tossed it on the side, letting it fall without a sound. Then she pushed up Natsuki's white bra, her fingers pinching her nipples, which Natsuki forcibly let out a moan. But Nao never noticed. Natsuki never actually felt sexually active or attractive to her, Nao, but once she felt it for that one girl, no, that one woman. That woman was the only one Natsuki has ever felt attractive to, and yet now she serves another woman.

And yes, that woman is the one and only Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino, once known as Viola. The night was tiring for her, having to fake these nights and obey her commands that she blurts out.

This girl is never able to make up her mind. First, she wants it slow and steady, then rough, then slow. Natsuki just sighed softly as her command was done, her master cuddling close to her as she slipped out unnoticed, putting her back clothes on and taking a look at her watch. 1 in the morning.

Quietly Natsuki stepped out, but then she ran into 'her'. Natsuki stopped, Shizuru stopping as Natsuki closed the door, bending over on one knee and her fist over her heart. "My master." Natsuki automatically said, while Shizuru just scoffed.

Her blood red eyes glaring with hatred. "Stand before me demon. You are never to bow your head while in the presence of me. Our contract was overruled, which has fallen down on you. And that is something that you are to deal with. I am not to free you, not now or any time in the future." She said coldly as Natsuki tilted her head.

"Yes, my master." Then a slap came upon her face. Natsuki stumbled a little, regaining her balance by falling on her side. She looked up, her emerald eyes full of sorrow and pain. Only so little times did she ever felt pain. But then again, as she said, she is a being not of this world.

Shizuru just turned, her chestnut locks creating a veil as she walked away, leaving Natsuki in a daze. Then slowly she stood up, her face held low as she walked solemnly back to her room.

Mai softly gasped out, a hand placed over her mouth as she closed the door quietly, her face in shock as she crawled back to her bed. She knew that those two had something like that, but a relationship with the words Master, that made something inside her move. "So, they have 'that' type of relationship." She said softly to herself as a smile crept upon her face. Out of all the people she has ever seen Shizuru with, she had a relationship in the past, with a girl. A girl.

_"No wonder she never wanted to date other men. It was just for girls! She likes girls!"_ Mai thought aloud as she pulled the blankets up closer to her body. A smile came upon her face yet again. She knows better than to get in other people's business that was in the past, but Mai hardly ever knew anything about her.

Mai only knew her name, that Shizuru is her sister and that she is two years at the most older than her. Mai don't know jack about her. Not even her birthday. When she asks about it, all she likes to say, "why celebrate the date of your birth?", In a sadist tone.

She don't know her favorite colors, what is her favorite foods or anything. And aside from that, she hardly eats. Well, Mai hardly has ever seen her eat any types of food. Then she heard a knock on her window. She turned and got out of her bed, opening the curtains as she saw him.

His brown hair and blonde tips, she smile as he lifted a flower in front of the window. Mai smiled as she opened the window, and he climbed in. Then she closed the window, his face in a smile as she took the small light lavender flower from him, smelling the soft spring breeze that emitted from the single flower.

She rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His shirt had the smell of the Earth, fresh rained upon dirt, and his pants hardly ever soiled. His boots made no sound, and his gloves hanged from his back pocket. She wanted him, and he wanted her. But they knew that their love would never be able to blossom in their small meetings like this. These small moments mean much more than anything to her, and it never lasted for more than an hour.

Slowly she looked up. "Tate, I want to be with you." She started and he chuckled sheepishly. "And so do I. But I am nothing but a servant, and yet you are the daughter of an established family. It sounds wrong, but I can't just ask your father for your hand in marriage. Not without my Master's consent, and with the paycheck I have." He admitted as Mai just softly shook her head.

"No, it don't matter about the money really. I just want to be with you. Love is something that can never come with a price. I don't need all that money in the world to be with you." He smiled as she placed a hand on his right cheek.

"I love to hear that from you. And I honestly do, but I hate to say it, but there is no way for us to ever find our love." He said slowly as he stared into Mai's light lavender eyes, his hands gently holding hers.

Then she leaned in, slowly closing her eyes as he followed, kissing deeply and yet so gentle, slowly he let go of her hands, wrapping around her lower waist as she moved her hands up around his neck.

They deepened the kiss, exploring each others mouth as her hands slowly went down to his chest, down to the hem of his shirt and then as she tugged, Tate broke the kiss. "Mai, wait." He held his arms out gently, his brown eyes staring into hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It was he had to ask as she kissed him again, her hands lifting his shirt and revealing his toned body as she pushed him gently down on the bed. There, she straddled him, her legs spread wide as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked as slowly she unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down gently as his boner started to show in his boxers. Then little by little, she stripped herself, nothing but a her purple laced bra and underwear.

Then she kissed him again, her hands wandering down his chest, over his toned stomach and slowly into his boxers. He let out a groan, very low and very small, but then a knock was heard. They both stopped, their breaths hitching as Mai answered. "Y-Yes? Who is it?" She asked hesitantly, getting off Tate and he let out a small breath as Mai slipped on her shirt, and her pants as she opened the door.

It was Natsuki, a small smile on her face as she tilted her head softly. "Can I have a word with Tate?" Mai tisked. Natsuki just nodded. "Yes, please let him get dressed then send him out. And remind him not to go through the windows. So I don't have to clean those 'again'." She said the word hatefully, and Mai felt herself nod her head in fear, and she closed the door as Tate sighed.

Natsuki just shook her head, looking at her watch as the little hand clicked past 3. So far, she has only gotten zero hours of sleep, but not like she really needs to sleep but with the day ahead of her, she might as well.

Then the door opened, and Tate came walking out, his shirt wrinkled and lopsided. Natsuki sighed as Tate waved to Mai who was still dressed. Natsuki pulled on his shirt, making him stumble back and soon was dragging him.

After a few minuets, Natsuki threw Tate in his room, walking in as she closed the door behind her, turning on the light as she stared at him. "W-Well-" He stuttered as Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest and interrupted him.

"Tate." She spoke slowly as he looked away, his face in a blush. Natsuki tisked. "This is the what, third time that I have found you trying to be with Lady Mai of the Fujino Family." She lectured as he just smiled.

"Aw? What's wrong with trying to get some eh? It's not like the relationship with you and Mistress Nao is all secretive." He retorted, which Natsuki just cocked an eyebrow back. "As a Butler, I am to follow my master's orders, no matter the cost. There, my feelings are the ones who are not controlling what you see with Nao."

She said coldly, which even Tate would cock an eyebrow back at her. "You don't say." Natsuki sighed. She herself knew that this was just a pretty boy who always tried to sleep with numerous women, and yet he stays a gardener.

He laid out on his bed, his boner still in show. "Say then, how 'bout helping me out? Since it seems that it's your fault that my 'friend' here can't stay calm? After all, how else will I tell Mistress Nao of the late encounter with Lady Shizuru?"

Now this, this got Natsuki's attention. She just scoffed. Flipping her hair with her right hand as she turned away from him. "And? Is that a threat?" She asked mockingly as she made her way to the door, but then Tate stood up and quickly stood in front of her. Natsuki let out a scowl.

"Move. Otherwise I tell Mistress Nao about this." He smiled as he leaned in close to her, his breath being forced upon her face. She pushed his face away. "Aww, don't skip out on all the fun Nat~su~ki." He said smugly, and she rolled her eyes as how he pronounced her name. Then he grabbed Natsuki by her hair, pulling hard as she just softly scrunched up her face. Instantly, her leg went straight into his boner, making him groan out as she covered his mouth and was behind him, her hand tightly grasping his balls and dick, making him groan out in pain.

"Try that again and I will make sure you can never fuck another woman. Got that?" She hissed in his ear as he nodded, then she threw him hard on the floor, but no noise was made. Then she wiped her dirtied hand on her pant leg, walking out as Tate was curled up on the floor.

She made her way back to her room, hanging up her jacket on the hook that was behind the door. She took another look at her pocket watch which was in her vest pocket. 3:39 am. And yet she still needed to finish the schedule for later on in the day. She sat down at her desk, her papers neatly organized and piled next to each others in piles of four. One by one, she sorted them out, planing ahead of schedule and a month early.

She set up her free day, moving a few schedules behind a day or two. When she was in the third pile, she peaked as her watch. 5:58 am. She sighed. In an hour or less she would have to go and wake up the others. Slowly she stood up, pushing her chair in and grabbing her jacket as she made her way up to the rooftops, and yet again, she met her.

* * *

><p><em>Shizuru's P.O.V.<em>

It seems as if fate is playing a game with us. No matter what time of day it is, she will always find me. If not she just always stumbled upon me. I was sitting up on the roof, when I heard a soft thud. I turned around and saw Natsuki standing there, a shock on her face. I just scowled. I turned away, ignoring her as she bowed her head in respect but quickly stopped.

I didn't bother to look at her, all I did was just stare into the darken abyss that surrounded this mansion and all that was around. This darkness, it was all to familiar. 'Very' familiar. I scowled upon the sight of this darkness, something that was never seen when I was home. Or when I was still looked upon to.

Natsuki slowly stood up, and I could feel those mixed emotions that swirled endlessly in her body as slowly she walked beside me. Her gaze elsewhere. I kept myself quiet, not bothering to talk to her as I could feel those emotions arise.

Again she bowed, her eyes closed as her fist curled up and was placed over her heart, or where is should be. I didn't look at her. Slowly I heard her speak. "S-Shizuru." She called out my name, her husky voice deeply lathered in lust and sorrow. A sorrowful voice. She slowly rose, her emerald eyes fixed right into my blood crimson eyes. I glared. Her gaze softened.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked slowly, her eyes daring to move away but she held that gaze with me as I scoffed. I turned away from her. "Forgive you? If anyone needs forgiving then it-" I stopped, hesitated is what it's called. She watched with cautious eyes, those bright emerald eyes that shone in the dark while my crimson eyes blended in.

Natsuki took a step forward, her eyes slowly lingering up and down my body, her hands slowly reaching for my hands. All those things, and yet I could not resist her. Her hands slowly made their way around my waist, pulling me close as our faces were only inches apart. Her breath slowly matching mine. Her eyes reflecting lust and, and that once certain feeling. I leaned slowly into her touch, and slowly we began to move closer, her mouth parting a little as I moved closer to her.

Slowly, slowly, we kissed. Those long termed feelings that I had once repressed so many times, it came back. Those memories, and those feelings. If I can remember, humans called it love. My hands slowly made their way around her neck, pulling her slowly closer in as our hips collided with each other.

It has been so long that I have felt this, this 'love' as humans speak of. And yet, it feels so good, so right in our sense. Slowly, we deepened the kiss, her hands as my waist slowly moving up and down, her fingers tracing my skin underneath my night wear. Then we heard a gasp.

We broke the kiss and turned and saw Mai, who was at first shocked but then she held a smug smile. I pushed Natsuki away from me, ashamed of what had come over me. And Natsuki, Natsuki just fell over.

**Gotta hate Mai right?**

**~HammyTheShark~**


	4. Painful Memory

**Hello! Nice to see that some people review and leave small comments. I dont mind if you do or not. It is up to you after all. But, I was more motivated for this story and so, I finished another chapter. And yes, some parts seem like Black Butler, but it is not. It all came from my head and I put it on this doc.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

Chapter 3

Mai's P.O.V

After that butler Natsuki dragged my Tate away, I sat in my bed, not bothering to lay back in the covers. Slowly, very slowly I stuck my head out, looking around and checking to see where that Butler went. Then, as seeing that she was no where to be seen, I ran out. I had my socks on, so I didn't make much sounds as I dashed looking for Tate. I looked in all the rooms I could find, but yet I did not see him.

Now I became sexually frustrated. I went back go my room and sat back on my bed. But then, I heard a door opening and I took a peek out. It was Shizuru, who had a sorrowful but yet hateful look upon her gracefully framed face. Those crimson red eyes that normally held something to do with boredom, I finally saw emotion within her endlessly bored eyes.

Slowly, as Shizuru walked without a care in the world, I stalked. Or followed. Which ever you would like to say. I stalked/followed Shizuru down the hall, up the stairs and as she turned, she disappeared. I burrowed my eyebrows in dismay. Then as I looked up, I saw a ladder that was up and saw her chestnut hair.

I jumped up and climbed, carefully not to make any noises before I peeked my head out. Shizuru sat at the edge, her eyes staring far beyond. Then, she turned, and I saw her eyes glare at something. I looked the other way, and saw that butler Natsuki standing there, in a daze as she then bowed in front of her. Shizuru coldly ignored her. I watched intensely, my eyes just watching as Natsuki stood up, her head held low.

She spoke very softly, and I was unable to make out what they were saying. But then, they held that gaze. That gaze that I knew how they felt. It was unexplainable, their lust, their sorrowful ness and their love. Their love for each other. I almost despised them. They have what I have spent looking for.

And I have found it with Tate. Tate, he is the one that I find love with. Then as I snapped out of my daydreaming, I saw them kiss. A slow and passionate kiss, their hands pulling them closed. I stood up and tried to stand up but my foot got caught and I gasped out as I got it free and then they broke the kiss.

I nearly swore at myself when they saw me, But I smiled smugly at how Shizuru was acting. All loving then she just pushed that butler Natsuki. She cleared her throat. "Mai, what are doing still awake?" She faked a smile. I just sighed. "Well, I was suppose to have a good time in bed with Tate, but_ 'she'_" I pointed at Natsuki. "Interrupted and took him away. Then I saw you walking away and, well, I saw you two." I started to fumble with my words, but Shizuru just looked away.

That butler Natsuki stood up, dusting her pants as she turned the other way and started comb out her long navy blue hair with her gloved hand. Then I started to tease Shizuru. "So, how long has this been going on?" I asked with a smile. She ignored me. "I-I think that I should get-" Natsuki tried to say but then Shizuru just glared at her. I smiled even more. "Oh? Is this a forbidden love story? The butler and the heir to a wealthy and established noble family." They looked the opposite direction.

I smiled even more.

**Natsuki's P.O.V.**

Damn! Lady Mai just had to ruin it. Finally, I got to see her, hold her in my arms again, and yet our time got cut short. Shizuru felt all of that, how much I wanted her. Not to just hold her, but much more. Much more than that. I still want her, and yet Mai had to come in. Maybe it was not a good idea to take Tate away. But then again, he would just quit after he got what he wanted.

Shizuru stayed silent, and Mai held that horrible smile. Then when she came closer, she got in my face. "Eh? Not protecting your love?" Love. That's what it's called. Love. Love. "Hello?" Love? Love, it should not exist for a demon. "Butler?" That word, it never was placed with a demon. All we demons are suppose to feel are just hatred and hunger. "Natsuki?" That's mainly all that we are suppose to feel. Not that love that humans like to talk about.

But Shizuru, her and her kind, they are what humans call the mother to love. That they are to make people enjoy their love and to live happily like that. "Hey!" Then she came up and punched me. I just blinked my eyes and stared at her. There is no way that could have hurted me. Then I heard a small snicker from Shizuru. How our actions changed.

"What? Gone off daydreaming and-" I just got tired of her. So, I covered her mouth, got behind her and hit her hard in the middle of her back with my elbow. Then she fell. I caught her before she hit the floor, only inches apart as I threw her over my shoulder. When I looked for Shizuru, she was gone. I looked where she was standing, nothing but a tainted feather laid there.

I walked to where the single feather laid, with Mai on my shoulder I leaned down, picking it up with my free hand I stared at the tainted feather. The swirled black with the white, the light and dark grey was all the colors on her feather. How she fell. Then it dissolved into ashes, a soft breeze of wind picked it up and carried it away, leaving nothing in my hand as I watched it fly away. I felt the sorrow ness in that feather, her desire to become one with them again. I knew it all to good. Anymore time left spent in the human world, she would vanish.

I took Lady Mai back to her room, laying her in bed and making sure that everything seemed alright. Then as I closed the door, I checked my watch. Now it was six. In the freaking morning. Only one hour left. Damn it, just great. Just freaking great. I went back to my room, hanging up my jacket and sitting back. If I remember, Mistress Nao had mentioned that the Fujino's are all not that big on foods that include all dark meats, so that limits it down to fish, maybe some turkey, and chicken if so.

I sighed yet again, standing up after I thought out a well breakfast that both Mistress Nao and the Fujino Family would enjoy. Now, everything goes back the way it was. I don't want to go back. I want it to be, no, I do want it like back then. Those years and years ago. I don't want to be tied with Nao, nor her family. Sure, once the Mistress gets her first child at the age of 17, I get Nao's soul and that continues forever and ever, but those aren't even worth to be called snacks. I wait for so many years, but what I really craved is her. All the souls can never compare to Shizuru. And yes, she has no soul. But just being beside her, it makes me desire for her, that small feeling that I guess humans call love. Love, here I go again, being an idiot and saying love over and over.

I'm such an idiot! I leaned against the wall, slipping down on the floor as I began to realize what those feelings of love. Gah! I'm just a stupid idiot! This is not the way how it should be! I held my head up with my hands, my head leaning to my lap as I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up, and there that dumb blonde Tate stood. I just frowned. "What do you want?" I asked harshly as I started to stand. He grinned. "I can see something's bothering the great Natsuki." He said mockingly.

I just tisked as I looked at the paper. "I forgot to add in the drinks." I lied as I walked away. He got in my way again. "What? That's not it seems like dear 'ol -" I cut him off, kneeing him hard in the gut and bringing my elbow hard in the back. And as always, he fell over and groaned as I walked away. I made my way to the kitchen, and there the cooks were all cleaning, getting the dishes ready and setting out the food for lunch and dinner. They stepped aside as I came walking in.

I walked to the head chef, her hair in a low bun which was held up with a hairnet. Her glasses held low as she took the paper from me and nodded her head. I did a slight nod as I walked out, taking another look at my pocket watch. 6.30 already. Damn. Just half an hour of planning left. Then I stopped yet again, my legs feeling wobbly and I leaned against the wall, my breath slowly being taken away as I felt myself slide down.

I felt queasy, almost gagging as I held my stomach and used my hand to hold me up. As if on cue, one of the maids found me. "Oh! Natsuki! Are you alright?" She asked. "D-Do I look... alright?" I spat out, feeling the queasy mess hit me hard as I gagged, then she picked me up and led me into one of the nearest bathroom. There, I gagged up blood.

She started pacing. "Oh! This isn't good... Mistress Nao will be unpleasant with this." She started murmuring to herself as I just gagged into the bathtub she left me at. I gagged again, more blood just spitting out as I removed one of my gloves and turned on the faucet, the warm water as humans put it, it drain the darkened blood down. I looked at my hands. The black fingernails were proof of it already. My demon blood. Another gag.

"Ara, how long has it been since this has happened to you hmm?" I heard that familiar thick Kyoto accent, that voice that 'they' would call heavenly. I turned around, wiping off the blood at the corner of my mouth as I saw Shizuru leaning against the door frame. Her gaze at her clear fingernails. She let out a sly smile. "Don't you remember that punishment for all demons who try and defy the rules?" She asked cockily. I frowned. "And? What about your kind? Hmm?" She froze. Another death glare headed my way. She just turned away. "There are things that we are not meant to do, us being polar opposites as the Big Man would put it. And simply, we have done enough." She stated coldly. I saw the hurt in her crimson eyes, but she turned before I could sneak another peek. "Just forget everything that has happened. Both from now on and the past. There is no reason to hold onto false hope that the humans call it." Again she hit hard.

"Then what was this morning? Just another one of your flings?" I asked angrily, then gagging up as she only huffed. "Yeah, I guess so." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want you to bother me again, and since you believe that contract still bonds us, then listen to my one and final order. You are never to return to me, ever. Unless I say so..." Shizuru said, and I hardly caught the last part as she softly spoke to herself. Our contract still binds me to her words. Slowly, I brought my hand over my heart. "Yes, my master." Then when I looked up she was gone. Gone and left me hurt. Hurt in a way no words could describe it. I could feel my eyes become teary eyed, but I gagged as Nao came rushing in.

"Natsuki! Are you alright?" She asked as she held me. I just nodded my head. "J-Just a minor problem. I-It'll go away, e-eventually." I said as I slowly began to rise, splashing the water on my face to clean off the blood. "Has this happened before?" She asked and I only nodded. Like hell I'll tell her everything. Damn! Why is Shizuru leaving me? Why won't things be like back then, when our contract was in the making? "Natsuki?" I looked at Nao. She looked at me. "Since when did you wear lipstick?" Damn. I didn't know Shizuru was wearing lipstick! "N-No, it must still be some blood." I tried to cover it up. She gave me a cautious look. "Are you sure?" I nodded as I turned off the faucet and stood up, putting my glove back on. "Yes, now, shall we get you ready for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Shizuru's P.O.V.<p>

I am suppose to despise demons, to hate them as we are nothing but mortal rivals. One, giving life while the other gives death. And yet, and yet I became drawn to her. And as I am to be her mortal enemy, I don't want to fight but to stay with her, hold her, kiss her, love her. It is wrong for us to feel these emotions. Especially for the polar opposites. I have already been a laughing stock already, and now, now this is just crucifying. I made my way back to the guest room, knowing that my punishment would come soon. I don't want them to see me out in the halls. Just to think Natsuki has it easily. All she does is throw up blood, while I on the other hand, I had something else more devastating and torturous to go through, only because she is a demon and I am not. I slowly raised my fingers up to my lips, very softly pressuring against them, the soft touch of Natsuki's lips which were pressed upon mine own. That slow and steady feeling, how we just 'clicked' and became one in a way. Her soft but rugged touches, her fingers trailing down my body and up, memorizing how my body was to her. Then as I pulled my fingers away, I saw red. Damn, forgot to take off my lipstick. I guess when you hardly ever sleep, you forget when you do things like this. Then, I gasped out, my hand clutching my chest as I felt my eyelids become heavy and my darkest and yet hurtful memories will appear. Haunting me for another hundred or so years.

Then that darkness came. When the light came back, it was poorly lit, my fear coming back. I saw those bars, those tainted rusted bars that held me in place. The blood stained cuffs that held my hands down. The dried blood and red soaked feathers that laid smashed on the rusted colored floor. There, a scream. A blood curling scream that I can never forget. Her unheard pleads, how she would just scream out in pain, the blood splattering and her crying tears. The darkness became my fear. The hooded people tormented us. Finally, they came to me. Their hoods covering their faces, only their smiles that were smeared with our blood. But they looked past me, small whimpering behind me. No. No. Make it stop! "No!" I screamed out, tears falling as I tried to struggle but failed. That was my sister.

She was a few years younger than me, her features completely different than my own. Her sky blue eyes, the lightly and bright straight hazel hair that shone in the light. They nodded as she screamed out for me, and in the cage behind me she screamed my name. "SHIZURU! SHIZURU!" I felt my chest heave, shaking and trying to break free of the enchanted chains. "ANNA! ANNA!" I screamed back, her darkened crimson eyes filled with tears as they placed her on the blood stained table. Those tears never stopped falling. I watched as they strapped her down, her eyes locked on mine. I cried out so many times, but they ignored me. It was so early into my hundred years, and yet it still feels like it all happened just an hour ago. Finally, I broke one of the chains, but it was too late. They kept stabbing at her, cutting open her body and splashing her blood on the six headed star that was carved in the ground. The small bit of hope died in her eyes, and all I could do was just stare, just stare and cry.

Then they pushed her body off, kicking at the deceased and destroyed body of my sister. I was the only one left. The only one left. They smiled. One man came up, grabbing me by the neck, slamming me hard on the bars. After that, after I witnessed the death of my sister, my only family left, and she was murdered in front of my eyes.

And I couldn't do anything. That same fear that haunted me for so many hundreds of years. The never ending nightmare that overpowers me. One by one, they surrounded my body. I laid there, totally lifeless. My breathing slowly stopping. Then the cage doors began to open, the chains around my neck pulled on and made me gag, and I didn't bother to resist. As they strapped me on the bloodied table with my sisters fresh blood, I heard that voice. That voice that changed my eternal life. "There are things that will never come back, but why not reach for it?" Those words became my small hope. The darkness as the people stopped, their faces smiling as they exclaimed. All the random nonsense and unneeded wishes. Then her eyesight came to me. A smile came upon her darkened lips. "Girl, the price to cross the river has been paid, so all that is left is to bind a contract. That is, if you desire it." The blood around me became cold, the darkness in her voice was what gave my that strength. I gritted my teeth. "I want... I want..." I tried to speak, but then as the people around me began to realize who she came for, their rushed to slam my mouth shut. They brought out their set, their anger was what tainted my once so pure status. We are to make things calm, and by doing that some take in their anger, but not at a good price. I strangled and fought with them, their chains proving weak as the demon watched with curiosity. Then, the darkness became my fuel. Although it became my one and only fear, it is the only thing that gives me my strength.

My breathing became slow, and a knock was at the door. Slowly, I regained my strength, little by little as I opened the door to peek a little out. It was Mai. I just closed my eyes. She came closer.

"Hey Shizuru, are you okay? You didn't answer when I knocked five minuets ago." Seems like she didn't remember. Good. "Ara, I just feel tired that's all. W-What time is it?" I asked. She sighed. "Just a little after 7:30. So, was it a nightmare or something?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes as I turned away. "Yeah, something like that." I mumbled as I got opened the door wider and stepped out. Mai moved aside, following me as Nao came walking up. She stared at me before I smiled. "Is something the matter?" She shook her head as she turned. "Follow me please."

She seemed unsteady, and she led us to the dinning area, Natsuki no where to be seen. I followed Mai as she sat down on one of the chairs, and I sat beside her. Nao say across from us. Her hands were neatly crossed in front of her, her stance held high as Mai tried to act the part. I just did what I always did. Listen more than I speak. She stared her light lime green eyes hard into Mai's light lavender ones. I just watched.

"We still need to know, even after all that time we have spent discussing, on my behalf I would like to know, are the Fujino Family in for a partnership, or not?" She asked bluntly, and Mai then began to look at me. I just blinked once and she then softly sighed. "Although we have went over many pros and cons about this deal, it seems that there are more cons than pros and I am afraid to say that the Fujino Family will have no part in this investment. So, we will take our leave". Mai finished as Nao just clicked her tongue. "So that's how it is. Well, once the Fujino family has made up their mind, then I cannot intervene with your decision. But please, won't you stay for breakfast?" She offered.

I took another look at Mai. She just giggled. I sighed. "Well, I do appreciate your honesty and all, but I am afraid that we have a tight schedule and cannot stay any longer. Thank you though. So, if you don't mind, we will take our leave." Mai added, and I nodded in agreement as I stood up with her. Nao nodded her head. "Well then, best wishes on your next trip then." And I strode out first, Mai following as the maids opened the doors and we walked out. There, a horse drawn carriage was waiting for us, the doors opened and Natsuki stood there, her head bowed.

I looked ahead as she closed the door, not looking at me. Mai just gave me a weird look as I shrugged it off. Memory block, something that demons can do. And only demons. And it never comes back until they force it. Like Mai will. I sat down on the red velvet cushions, Mai sitting across from me as the horses started moving. I glared at Nao, who was busy talking to Natsuki. Our bond is to be destroyed, completely. "Shizuru?" I turned and face Mai. "Hm?" I asked as her eyesight went down to her hands. "Well, I've been wondering, but I remember seeing you when I was a child, but you are not related by blood are you?" Damn it. One memory suppressed, and that one repressed. "Oh. Well, I could say no."

I said as she 'ah'ed and went back looking down at her fingers. I could feel the confusion that hanged around her. I sighed. "What else do you want to know?" Her eyes lit up and she beamed at me right away. "I was also wondering, father and mother have said that you have been a part of this family since I was born, and you say that you are not blood related, so then, who was your previous family, if you don't mind me asking."

I sighed mentally. When you have lived humans for so long, all you need to do is tell them what they want to hear. Simple as that. I made a sorrowful face. "Well, I remember when I was young, very young, my family were not the wealthiest nor the healthiest." I started off a simple lie. "And, soon they could not afford to keep me, and that was when I was dropped at off The Fujino Residence." That part was not a complete lie, but then again, what does a mere human know.

"S-Sorry for asking." She stuttered in shame. I lightly chuckled. "No, please don't feel sad. There are things that should had never happen in the past, but it gives you strength." I gave her a simple quote, but immediately her eyes shown with hope. I lightly scowled. "You know, Im glad to have you as a sister even though we are not related by blood." She said happily as she stared out the window.

To me, I smelled something rotting.

**I am going to end it here. And I am going to guess you know what Shizuru is, not that hard to know right? You may have to wait a while right now, so who knows when this will be updated again. Here's a little thing to get you going.**

**Bonus:**

_There was never a single day or night when Shizuru came across her mind. Natsuki was left in a cold heart, her tears that fell was just devastating. Shizuru was the one who actually gave her a reason to keep doing the same boring thing over and over. Without any thought, Natsuki would get in numerous fights just to protect Shizuru. The countless days never seemed to be enough for her. But Natsuki wanted more. Every kiss, every touch, every time they had sex, it was something that became speechless for them. Just the feeling of her soft ski under hers as Natsuki would ram her body against Shizuru's, it was pure bliss. And now, Natsuki is without the one she really cares for. Even as a Demon. Natsuki just sighed in sadnesss as she looked upon the stars, wondering if Shizuru is looking at the same sky as she is._

**~HammyTheShark~**


	5. Things Change

**So, almost forgot to update this. Just had a recent birthday, i turned 17! Anyways, wrote this longer than I expected actually. But enjoy this longer chapter for my absence. **

Chapter 4

Those never ending days of when those two were together, the days when their true feelings reached each other, it was those memories that hurted Natsuki the most. Those memories of when nothing mattered the most than how they felt for each other, and Shizuru regaining what she desired the most. The most other than Natsuki. More than Natsuki. That was the thought that Natsuki had every time when she would just think of what Shizuru means to her. That Shizuru desired for her return to that world more than Natsuki. Those days were long gone from her. From her, it was not just her memories that were taken away, it was her love. It was how she would just desire to hold her in her arms, that warm feeling that made her feel whole. But it was the end of those days that destroyed their bond, the contract that still remains barely visible. The contract with the Yuuki Family. For five generations she has been serving for them. Five generations. Five whole and boring generations she has been with the Yuuki Family. The Yuuki family destroyed her future. Her love, and tarnished her name. Natsuki sat alone in the darkness, her eyes lost and unsure. Unsure of either leaving the Yuuki Family and breaking their bond, or to just leave. It has been going on too long, too long she has been chained and held in place. In place with these people. Natsuki's eyes turned a darker green. "Something bad should happen to them." Came her thoughts as she stood up at the sound of a bell ringing. She grimaced.

Shizuru was all alone, holding up a handkerchief to her nose as she entered her home. Mai was nowhere to be seen, Father and Mother were off doing their own thing as it was just her. No one else mattered to her, no one but Natsuki. The longing and the sensations that were etched into her fingers, it left a tingling sensation as she felt herself crave more. More than what she had. She wanted much more, much more, that feeling was something that just left her speechless. She was all alone, walking through the hallways and just staring ahead, the thoughts of a certain demon was all that was on her mind. Shizuru stopped and narrowed her eyes as she turned and saw the demon, bowing her head and not looking up. Shizuru scowled. "You believe that the contract still exists, so why did you come and bother me? I ordered you not to brother me." She spat out in hatred as Natsuki stood up, her head still hanged low as she slowly looked up. The emerald eyes full of nothing. Just nothing. Shizuru was taken back by this but she quickly shrugged it off.

On Natsuki's black coat, there was singed edges and singed parts as her coat softly smoked. Her head shook once, then she knelt down in front of Shizuru. "Please my Master, there is no more distractions or any other people to harm what we have. So please, say yes, my Master." The Demon pleaded as Shizuru cocked an eyebrow at her.

Natsuki was staring at the floor, Shiziru still unsure of what to say. Then Shizuru smirked. "Ara, what do you mean by 'there is no more distractions or any other people to harm what we have?' What we 'had'", Shizuru spat the word out with such hate, her eyes cold and gleaming with her hatred. Natsuki felt herself sink even lower hearing that. Shizuru continued. "What we 'had' was in the past. The past is something that is forgotten, forgotten and means nothing to the present." She stated coldly as Natsuki started to softly grin.

"Then, does that mean your past will be forgotten by those above?" Natsuki cockily asked, Shizuru narrowing her eyes in a dark hatred as Natsuki tried to hold a cocky gaze. She saw the sorrowness in her eyes but Shiziru didn't say anything as she walked closer to the demon, holding a death glare for her.

"What you do to me, it is unexplainable. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, what we 'had'" she said it with hate again, "it was never meant to be. We already crossed the line with a contract, then the immature relationship that created more trouble. There is nothing left for us. No, there is nothing left for you." She stated coldly as Natsuki glared at her back. "There is nothing I want but to have you back." Natsuki admitted as Shizuru cocked an eyebrow. Natsuki felt the lone tear fall down her face, Shizuru trying to hold her emotions in and just turned away from her. Shizuru was quivering softly, her arms holding her other arm, the emotions that she felt emoting from Natsuki as she wiped the lone tear away and she watched in silence as Shizuru was speechless. Slowly, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's lower waist, pulling her close and resting her chin in the arch of Shizuru's neck and shoulder. Shizuru started to breath more slowly, her body stiff at first but becoming more relaxed and slowly she placed her hands over Natsuki's. the gentle breathing of Natsuki was softly heard, a relaxing feeling for her. Shizuru just fell to her knees, Natsuki falling with her and holding her deep in her arms as Natsuki felt the tears fall on her singed gloves. She turned and looked at the tears Shizuru was letting go. She reached up and wiped one away from her eye, their gazes staring into each other as Natsuki closed the gap between them and deeply kissed her. A tender and yet loving kiss, slowly Shizuru returned the kiss, Natsuki's hands pulling her close as Shizuru placed her hands around Natsuki's waist. Then as they broke the kiss, Shizuru looked away. "Ikezu." She softly muttered as Natsuki began to relax and chuckle.

Natsuki jerked away, her eyes blood shot and scanning the room for an unexplainable sound that woke her from her desirable dream. She sat up, surprised as she as a demon actually closed her eyes and was asleep. As a creature made from night, there is no sleep that much. She stood up, her nightwear ruffled and when she followed the trail the noise left, she looked out the window and saw Tate in front, a dog whistle in his hands as he smirked. Natsuki growled. Then she closed the curtains as she turned around and just grumbled under her breath as she pulled her nightwear off and started to get ready as she heard knocking at the door. She buttoned her shirt and threw her coat on as she opened the door. It was one of the maids, her head respectively bowed as she patted out the wrinkles in her long black skirt. "Mistress Nao requires your service. She is in the gardens." She stated as Natsuki just nodded and with everything all looking nice she before she ran out to the gardens and found Nao standing in the mist of light pink roses, creating a light pink flow around her. Natsuki tried to best not to frown as she stood beside Nao, awaiting her orders. Nao chuckled. "For once it feels great to be up before you. But I need your opinion on something."

Nao said as Natsuki nodded and tried to engage in the long and boring conversation that was soon to happen. "What would you like my opinion on mistress?" Nao smirked. "Call me Nao." Natsuki bowed and started to speak. "N-Nao... What would you like my opinion on?" She said as Nao circled her, sighing sadly and pouting. Natsuki looked at her with dismay, or tried to. Still the thought of kidding Shizuru were still lingering upon her lips as Nao came walking up and she leaned on Natsuki's chest. "See, that. That right there." She muttered as Natsuki looked down on her. "What do you mean Nao?" Natsuki asked as Nao moved away. "Say, tell me, what are you thinking about right now?" Nao asked as Natsuki was taken back from this question. Natsuki interjected. "Nao, does this have anything to do with my opinion that you want?" Natsuki asked as Nao raised an eyebrow. Before, Natsuki never answered a question with a question, and never has she tried to ignore a question. Nao slightly frowned. "I asked you to answer me, what are you thinking about?" Nao said harshly, making Natsuki slightly hesitate. Nao got sight of that.

Natsuki forced a blush as she walked forward, having Nao cocked an eyebrow at her as Natsuki raised a hand, slowly grasping Nao's short red hair, letting it fall loosely in her fingers as Nao softened in her touch. To Natsuki, she saw Shizuru, her long curls of chestnut hair and the shape of her face. She trailed the edge of Nao's chin, filling up to the nape of her neck as Natsuki's breath was slowly felt on her neck. Nao leaned in first, and in Natsuki's eyes, she was still daydreaming. She saw Shizuru leaning towards her for a kiss, her eyes closed and Natsuki slowly leaned in, but then someone cleared their throat.

Natsuki quickly released Nao, bending over on one knee and holding her hand over her chest. "Madam Haruka, I am sorry I did not know you were coming for a visit." Natsuki said politely as Nao scowled. "Next time send a notice so you do not interrupt." Nao growled as the blonde haired woman who wore a lightly creamed dress, a sun umbrella in hand as she just scoffed. "Really Nao." Haruka flipped her hair.

"It's not my fault that you force your good servants to do such naughty things with you. How about it? Come and work for me Natsuki, and I can triple the pay and if you really desire that pleasure, I know a few good people." Haruka tried to say calmly and in a richly toned matter. Nao just smirked. Haruka grimaced. "Why that look on your face Pao?"

Nao raised an eyebrow and made a sour face. "Did you really say Pao?" Nao asked but was ignored by Haruka when she came up to Natsuki. Of course, Natsuki herself knew the answer and did not want to answer it as well. "I am sorry but to have to decline, for I am to serve the Yuuki for as long as I live." Natsuki said, which made Haruka frown as Nao smirked. Natsuki herself softly 'tisked', and the others were unaware of it.

Natsuki stood up and Haruka just turned and looked the other way. "Anyways, form what I have been hearing, Nao you have been wanting a meal with another family to help your family grow, isn't thy right Yukino?" Haruka asked as a shy timid girl with rectangular glasses and wearing an newspaper boy type of outfit. The girl named Yukino bowed her head. "Yes Lady Haruka." Was her reply, and Yukino didn't want to correct her mispronounced errors. Nao just laughed. It's from, deal, and that. Not form, what was it, meal, and thy? Come on, get with the program." Nao said as Yukino came running beside Haruka and Natsuki just stood there.

Natsuki just stayed still as Haruka was circling her, examining her if you may. Then she spoke. "Nao, did the Fujino's already came?" Nao just gave her another sour look. "It's come, and that was yesterday." Nao told Haruka who just huffed.

"Fine, then I'm gonna visit them instead. 'Specially for that Bubezuke Shizuru. Yukino!" Haruka barked as the younger and smaller girl ran and followed her as Nao was just smirking. "So, where were we?" Nao asked as she started to walk towards Natsuki.

Shizuru walked around the garden, taking a look at the newly planted flowers and the older ones who tired to rival with their beauty. Shizuru softly sighed and knelt to a certain while flower, known as a Jasmine is she remembered. The white flower, exploring with its petals to reach the countless rays of the warm sun. Her crimson eyes were full of boredom, but the thoughts of a certain navy-haired demon lingered in her body, the feather light touches and the memories mixing together.

Nothing stayed the same when it came to that demon. It seemed that Natsuki was always finding a way to get into her mind and tormenting Shizuru in almost any way, even if that was not her intentions. Those crimson eyes lingered on the stem of the pure white flower, the dark green stem that was linked with others. Slowly, her thin fingers touched the stem, slowly wrapping her fingers around it. Those crimson eyes turned dark, a rusty and darker shade of crimson and soon the plant began to slowly shrivel up, then became dry and as Shizuru released the flower, it was leaning on its brothers and sisters, a frail and fragile flower. No longer dead or alive, just nothing.

Shizuru's eyes returned back to her crimson red, a lighter shade as soon she heard footsteps heading her direction. Shizuru stood up and turned. It was a servant, his slim and athletic figure helping him as he stopped in front of Shizuru and bowed. "Lady Shizuru, it appears that Lady Haruka has come for a visit, and she doesn't seem happy." He said as Shizuru nodded. "Thank you Takeda." The man named Takeda raise his head, his dark forest green hair spiked up and his dark green eyes running alongside excitement.

Shizuru walked past him and Takeda stood up and followed her. When Shizuru walked inside the mansion, Haruka was standing inside, yelling nonsense and waving her sun umbrella all over the place as her servant Yukino was trying to avoid getting hit by the blunt object. Shizuru faked a smile.

"Ara, why Haruka, what brings you to my home?" Shizuru asked as Hauka shoved her sun umbrella to Yukino who fell back and Hauka walked up to Shizuru. "Bubezuke." Haruka stopped in her steps and turned to look at Yukino. "Hey! Papers!" Haruka hissed as Yukino ran up beside her and with the scruffy tote bag she had on her left shoulder, then she pulled out handwritten papers. Hauka took them from Yukino.

"Okay, Bubezuke, look at these!" She shoved the papers at Shizuru, but Takeda got in and got the papers before one paper could hurt Shizuru. Haruka growled at him and Takeda handed the papers to Shizuru.

When she started to go through them, Yukino also brought out a newspaper that was printed yesterday. Takeda held it in his nearly ironed and clean white gloves. Then he handed it to Shizuru once she held out her hand. Takeda took the papers from her hands, placing the newspaper in her small hands and stood still. Haruka nodded her head in approval. Shizuru glanced up at Hauka. "Ara, what does this have to do with my family?" Shizuru asked politely and Haruka just scoffed.

"Actually done, but it could. Just think Bube, with the way the the country sets it's laws and how Japan has been running lately, there will soon be lost of family name interests, sucks as where the Kanzaki's are falling. And so!" Haruka raised her head.

"I was wondering if the Fujino Family would mind if we, how should I say this, create a bond?" Haruka tried to piece together as Yukino cleared her little throat. "Um, what Lady Haruka is trying to say is that she would like to create a better and stronger bond between the two families to ensure that the recently upcoming troubles will not waver the power that the two families have." Shizuru nodded, handing the newspaper back to Takeda. "I'm sorry, but it is a nice enough offer and all, but why tell me? Isn't my father the one who you are to be telling this to?"

Shizuru asked, but Haruka just huffed. "I was hoping that you might ask him, or try and persuade him to at least hear you out. And stuff... You know, like that?" Haruka sheepishly said as Shizuru just sighed. "I'll try." Then Takeda cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but would you like me to put these papers and the newsletter away?" Takeda asked but Shizuru shook her head. "Just leave them on Father's desk and we'll see where that takes us." Haruka smirked. "Knees I could come on you!" Shizuru sighed as Takeda nodded his head and soon walked away heading to her Father's study room. Haruka then asked.

"Were you at Nao's place?" Shizuru just looked. "Yes, but for business only reasons. Besides, it was an experience for Mai. But it didn't really seem like one." Shizuru finished as Haruka just sighed as made her way into the gardens. Shizuru and Yukino followed. The flowers seemed to cringe slightly as Haruka approached, her eyes looking among the different colors until her eyes set on the Jasmine flowers.

Shizuru watched silently as Hauka gazed at the still flowers, their petals softly curling at the corners. Haruka frowned. "YUKINO!" Yukino came running beside her. "yes lady Haruka?" Hauka pointed to the patch of Jasmine flowers. Yukino crouched and got closer. Shizuru cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, what are you doing exactly Haruka?" Shizuru asked which only made Haruka scoff. "Look at the plower!" Shizuru walked close to Haruka, and Yukino pulled out the dry and rumpled flower. "You my friend, have a piss." Shizuru cocked an eyebrow at Haruka while Yukino tired not to laugh and look serious. "L-Lady H-Haruka. It's pest." Hauka just rolled her eyes. "Ignoring that, there is something wrong with having these pests?" Shizuru asked as Haruka just huffed.

"These pests are killing and depraving life form these plants! Is it wrong? Hah!" Shizuru just sighed before she walked beside Haruka, holding the lengths of her dress up slightly as she peered at it. "Haruka, it's just a flower. Nothin more, nothing less." Shizuru said, boredom hitting her as Haruka just scoffed again. "You don't get it! You never do." Haruka stared coldly at Shizuru as she stood up and turned the other way. Shizuru softly smirked.

"Things live to die." Shizuru softly whispered, her thick honey Kyoto-born voice turned lightly thinner, her voice only lightly heard from Yukino. Yukino turned and looked at Shizuru, disbelief in eyes, which made Shizuru softly smile. Haruka walked off, leaving only Yukino by herself. Shizuru walked a little closer to Yukino, just a small step here and there. Shizuru outstretched her arm, her fingers stretched out and those crimson eyes of hers changed. Yukino swallowed a hard lump in her throat, trying to walk away and catch up to Hauka who was now out of sight.

Yukino took a step back, falling over a pitcher and Shizuru smirked. Those dark crimson eyes held a deep and dark gaze between the shy timid light green eyes. The flowers near Shizuru seemed to shiver endlessly, fading their color away and leaving nothing but dried stems, petals and leaves. Yukino witnessed it, fear growing even more in her as she started to scramble to her feet. The pitcher came into her way again, causing her to fall down again. Shizuru walked even closer, the light around her dissolving and leaving a dark aurora. Yukino looked at the pitcher, her teeth chattering as she gripped it and threw it hard at Shizuru. Shizuru just smirked as it was deflected, a black coat being swished in the air, a light thud as the person straightened their pose. A slight smile on their face. "I see you've woken."

Yukino was quivering, her body shaking and terrified at what Shizuru could do. The sight of flowers being deprived of their lives, leaving nothing but an empty shell of what was left. Shizuru, the one girl no, the one woman who was known for her family and how she could easily manipulate anyone, and she does mean anyone. Even including Natsuki, the demon with a contract to the Yuuki family. Sure, Yukino knew about it, but it's not like Nao could be that quiet.

Natsuki looked at Yukino, waiting for Shizuru's orders. A dark and bored glare came upon Shizuru's dark and bloody crimson eyes. "Dispose of her. Leave nothing behind." Shizuru said, a dark and unrecognizable voice was heard. Natsuki grinned, showing her sharp canines. "Yes, my master." And Yukino was gone in the next second. Shizuru closed her eyes and she shook her head, Haruka was running back. "Bubezuke! Have you seem Yukino?" Shizuru cocked her head to the side.

"Ara, I thought she went after you?" Shizuru tried to act innocent but knowing Haruka, she doesn't look twice. "Damn that girl!" And Hauka turned around and ran off, looking in the gardens as a soft step was heard behind her. Natsuki returned. The girl all clad in black knelt down before Shizuru, her head held low as Natsuki grinned. "What do you wish of me now, my master?" Shizuru smiled eerily, her eyes glazed over with a longing, something that Shizuru could never fulfill. This girl, no this woman in Shizuru's body was not Shizuru. Or I guess it was her from before. Which ever you want to see it, something changed, and Natsuki was enjoying it. Shizuru just smirked and stared at Natsuki coldly. "Dispose of the Yuuki family. But just leave Nao, I have something to deal with her myself."

Natsuki stood up, her right arm draped over her left breast. "Yes, my master." And Natsuki was gone. Shizuru just watched Haruka running around, yelling around for Yukino while nothing helped. Shizuru smirked again, this time turning and walking inside. Already, things are going to change starting with Shizuru.

**Yeah, things are changing, especially with Shizuru. And I do know what I'm doing. Um, things will be explained later on.**

**~HammyTheShark~**


	6. Here it all begins

**I feel bad for forgetting this story a little, so I made this next chapter longer or something. But I do hope that this is a small form of forgiveness that you all can see.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

Say Yes, My Master 6

_Nao_

I remembered when I first saw her, wearing the same coat and her long cobalt hair was up in a low ponytail. When she would attend to my mother and would be sitting down while mother would be talking to her. I was small, I'll admit being around five or so. But I would walk in, watching the girl who had been a servant for the Yuuki family for generations on ends. I just watched really, not sure if she would hear me or anything.

I used to get in lots of trouble just so she could save me. I still remember that day when she found me, having being lost and was almost sold. When she held me in her arms, I knew that she was the one for me. Those arms I found warmth in, and how she had a scared look on her face. "Don't scare me like that." I looked down at my small hands. "I'm sorry." That was all that I could really say before she just smiled, those emerald eyes showing relief. "But just remember, I will always be by your side." She promised me, but that was before I knew of the contract she was bound to.

_Natsuki_

I stood over the limp and fragile body of Yukino, how her eyes faded away and how her bottom lip lightly quivered in fear. She wasn't worth it really, but what was interesting was how she had that mark. I scowled deeply in disgust. That mark of a pure Angel, one who has not fallen. Just staring at it, it sent shivers of disgust in my whole body as I kicked her dying body hard. She let out a small cry, blood being splattered on the dirtied floor. She isn't worth it to be marked by an Angel. Every single one could have chosen someone with more, how should I put it? More body mass and strength. She can't even defend herself! I sighed in boredom, finally something to do which was more 'exciting' than pretend sex.

I knelt down, to where her fading green eyes were staring hard into mine for a small sign of hope. I just smirked. "I'm getting fucking tired of those eyes of yours you know." I hissed out before I took off my gloves and reached out. Her eyes widened in fear, which made it easier for me to easily grasp her eye. She tried to scream out,but her voice failed her. I gripped her eye, shoving my fingers deep into her socket. Then blood began to gush out, that green eye of hers reminding me of a certain red-head. I pulled it out, a light scream was heard from her, both blood and wet tears falling down her sleek face. I just sighed and looked at her ripped eye, finding just a frozen sign of terror etched into her eye.

I scowled before I tossed it before her, the dirt collecting around it. I sighed, time goes by so fast. I grabbed her head, lifting each er up before I just twisted her neck. I looked down at the river a little far that way. She could be hidden for a little while, should be easy. I dragged her limp body to the edge of the river, looking back to her dead body before stashing rocks in her pockets and everywhere else. Then I placed her body in the water, trying not to get any of the water on me. I pushed her body underneath, the water taking over and prying her from my hands. I washed them in the cold water, seeing that the blood drifted away. I stood up, dusting my hands off as I turned and left.

I returned, Shizuru was talking to Haruka. Can't let her see me. I waited patiently in the trees, waiting for Haruka to leave. Finally, she left and Shizuru stood alone, watching with bored eyes. I jumped down behind her, a soft sound followed and Shizuru kept staring ahead. I knelt down before her, lowering my head in her presence. "What do you wish of me now, my master?" I asked, raising my head to meet her hard gaze. A sly smile crept upon her full pink lips, curling into an eerie smile, and her dark crimson eyes changed. Something glazed them over, something empty inside of her showed, how she desired something. It showed a side of Shizuru that I had never seen before.

I softly grinned as Shizuru then looked at me with her distant eyes. "Dispose of the Yuuki family. But just leave Nao, I have something to deal with her myself." I stood up, placing my right hand over my left breast. "Yes, my master." And I left the next second. Now that I think about it, she never did say how to dispose of the Yuuki family. How should I end their pitiless lives? I smirked at the thought of hundreds of torture, involving lots of blood. I could feel my body twitch in excitement. I arrived at the Yuuki residence, the sun lowering in the west. Tate rounded the corner. "Ah! Where have you been? Nao has been looking for you."

Tate held the shovel behind his head as he jogged up to me. I looked at him with boredom. "I have been gone for only ten minuets. Honestly, I told her I had something to do real quick." I walked away from him and headed inside, not looking to see if he was following me or not. I opened the door and made my way to Nao's office when one of the maids stopped me. "Excuse me Natsuki." I stopped and faced the maid, ignoring her shy outbursts. "U-Um, L-Lady Nao requests your p-presence in the lounge on the third floor." I lightly smiled and patted her head. "Thank you for the notice."

I walked past her, honestly I wished that they all could die. Every last one of them. I went up to the third floor. God, why the hell the rich people need such a gigantic house? What's so great of it? Like what if the house collapses? Wait, the house collapsing? There's a nice idea. I stopped before the door to the lounge, and I politely knocked. "Come in." I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me as I saw an angry Nao. What the hell did I do now? "Where were you? Just running off like that!" I tried my best not to roll my eyes at her outburst and I started walking up to her, lowering my head. I got down to my knees, having my hair cover my face. "I am terribly sorry mistress. I only went to finish up old business with a fellow... friend of mine." I tried not to hesitate over the word friend, knowing what Nao might say.

Nao sighed, closing her eyes as she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. I just want to disappear. I need to figure out how I am to make this all look like an accident. And that I am not the one behind it all. Wonder which family hates the Yuuki family the most. Well, it's not like the Yuuki's are a big family. I didn't look up, I still have to play the butler who's in love with their lord after all. How ironic. Finally Nao gave me the command to stand. "Stand up Natsuki." I stood up, trying to look disgusted or something that shows a disappointed butler. Nao smirked. "Take off your coat." I looked at her. She smirked even more, a sly grin on her face.

"You hear me. Take off the coat. Actually, take everything except for your undergarments." I just sighed softly as started stripping, folding my coat and my shirt and all the other things. I was left in a white tank top, a pair of faded gray shorts, my black shorts and the black shoes. Nao just chucked. "Okay, until tomorrow you are to go around in nothing but your undergarments." Then she walked closer to me. "And if you do something that makes me angry, I will have you walk around naked, not that I mind that one." I looked the other way and tried to hide the blush that came. I was glad she left me with just the tank top and the shorts. Nao walked away, waving as I followed after her. For sure, I WILL KILL NAO!

* * *

><p><em>Shizuru<em>

I chuckled lightly, staring at the faded and drained Jasmines that were left in the garden. I heard soft footsteps, and I turned around and pouted. It was Father, his eyes fixed on the patch of flowers that was before me. He scowled. "What's the meaning of this Shizuru?" I knew he wasn't talking about the flowers. I sighed. "Honestly, it was Haruka's idea. If you are talking about the family name collapses. She believes that if our family is to join in a, how should I put it, a partnership, that we will not be affected. It's what Haruka thinks but I don't see something that bad ever happening." I said with a shrug as Father just stared at me.

"And you're positive about this Shizuru?" Father asked while looking at me. I still shrugged. "It's not really my problem actually. If all the fame and money is gone then that's how it ends. It's not my problem really. After all, you know the truth about me." I said coldly as Father just scowled. "Yes, a fallen angel looking to regain their wings. Just to think when I was a child and first saw you, you made me think so much about God. And now look at where I am." Father stated as I just shrugged.

"I was not the one who made you have that passion, that commitment to Him, but I keep wondering how it would have been if I never found you. Yes, you were broken just like-" I stopped, hearing the hate and the anger that started building up in my voice. I cleared my throat. "Looks like I'm not the only one who finds comfort in destroying others." Father stated, turning his back on me and walking back to his study. I just sneered in disgust and went back outside. The clear sky was a sign, a sign that something was not all that perfect in Heaven. Looks like their having some ... problems.

I looked up at the sky, watching the birds that flew silently by. Their happy chirps and the soft sound of their small wings flapping elegantly. I gritted my teeth, the sight of small little birds mocking me, making fun of me, a wingless angel. I stared at their small wings, my hate and anger being woken after a long slumber. It was not the birds that made me snap, no it was much more. It was seeing her, that cocky grin on her face while she stayed in the air. Her sloppy red ponytail was always moving softly, but her clear and bright green eyes always showed hate every single time she saw me. Her anger was the cause of this, but no one would ever believe a fallen angel.

Supposedly, He can see everything, whatever happens here and there. But he ignored what happened to me, almost as if I was a disgrace to his world. Nothing I do will be helpful anymore, all I can do is just wait until I die really. Life no longer has a meaning to me, but after seeing Midori floating in the sky, it made me snap. I thought that I had forgotten about her, trying to control my hate and the boiling anger that resided in me. She did everything, ruining my status, my life, my family of all things, but there is one thing she can't ruin. The contract between me and Natsuki.

I narrowed my eyes. No, she must have been the one that made Natsuki think that I was dead. And how the Yuuki family enforced a contract with her. Midori did then, ruin everything that I know and came to hate. There is no more time for me, I can already see the soft glow around me. Not a good sign for an angel. Without being in the sky, close to Him, an angel has no more life. I've only live for hundreds of years, not thousands like the other angels. That day with Midori, it was the one that I will never forget.

I was in the gardens when she came. Her wings flapping slowly, mocking me as I kept my back to her. I heard her mocking tone. "Shizuru, this is where you have been. I was looking for you so much." She faked as I gripped the nearest flower stem. She walked to me, stretching out her wings as far as she could, making sure that I could see the shadow overlapping the flower patch. She wanted me to see, that fucking bitch. "Shizuru, I have come here to give you a message from Him." I still didn't face her, but I could hear her smile with every word she spoke. "Since you have been loyal to Him for so long, he has given you a choice. You can come back..." She stopped and I turned around to face her, anger seeping through my body as I tried to calm myself down. There was something that she didn't say but I already knew what it was.

"Ara, let me guess, kill the demon Natsuki right?" I asked as Midori smiled and clapped her hands, acting like a school girl. "Correct! Since you have been tainted by dirty blood, if you get rid of the main problem, then you can become pure and live with us. Of course, you don't need to answer right away." Midori grinned and started to pat away imaginary dust off her long white dress pants, the white button up shirt with the black vest. Midori was one who never wore anything feminine, which was why she was usually grouped with the male angels. I was disgusted by her request, but killing Natsuki? I thought that I love her, now I have the anger to kill her.

Midori just smiled warmly, which sent chills down my spine as she took off with her wings soaring high in the sky. God, she just finds joy in mocking me. I started to grind my teeth hard, walking off deeper into the garden out of view. All this anger, I can't keep it pent up any more. I clenched my fists as I looked at the first tree. Normally angels never fight, but when times are drastic, we have the choice. A good thing is that a fallen angel still have the power to gain access to their weapon. I summoned my weapon, holding the staff as I swung the blade around and started to cut the tree. The blade making perfect cuts with ease, causing the tree to fall in pieces. All I know is that I never stopped cutting things down until the sun was setting, and most of my anger was already gone.

Midori, I will kill you with my bare hands, even if I am banished from both Heaven and Hell. There is no world with you in it. I swear on my sister's death that you will die from my hands.

* * *

><p><em>Nao<em>

I watched as Natsuki walked around, nothing but her tank top and shorts covering her slender body. Her slightly paler skin was easily exposed, and all I could do was watch with care. Looking at the round shape of her ass, then the round and plump b-cups of hers. Sure, I may not be anything more than a-cup, but hers just seem to fit perfectly in my hands. The soft and warm touch of her breast, and when my index finger would run over her erect nipple, the hardness mixed with a soft touch. And how I would just squeeze her firm ass, gripping it to where she would yelp out or let out a small moan. Then I would grope my other hand to her breast, holding it while licking her neck. Ah~

"E-Excuse me Lady Nao." I snapped out of my daydream, and saw that one of the maids stood before me. I cleared my throat and tried to hide my blush. She softly quivered, her upper lip quivering softly as she averted eye contact. "U-Um, you have a guest. F-From the K-K-Kanzaki Family." I smiled as I nodded my head. "Okay, have Natsuki bring them up." The maid bowed, letting her short and wavy blonde hair bounce as she brought her head up and walked away. I looked away, staring back at the paperwork that were in piles across my desk. I started to file the papers, stacking them while placing certain ones in a metal bin under the desk. Then a knock was heard as Natsuki opened the door, bowing and trying not to show anything too, revealing. I smirked as Reito, the next head of the Kanzaki family was ogling her. "Oi, that's my butler."

Reito smiled while he pushed back his wind blown hair. "I know, but I can't help but stare." He said before he turned back to me. "Besides, I came here to see you after all~." Reito said while he started walking up to me, cupping my face before he planted a kiss on my cheek. I shoved him away. Reito just smirked as he sat down on my desk, looking over the papers that once were stacked neatly and were now scattered again. I sighed, snapping my fingers as Natsuki took the papers from him and started sorting them out. "Natsuki, leave for a few minutes please. I have some... business to discuss with Reito here." I told Natsuki as she bowed. "Yes, Lady Nao" And she stepped out of the room, closing it before I heard her footsteps getting quieter and quieter. Reito smirked, walking up to me and pushing me against the wall, his eyes devouring my body.

His lips found mine, pressing hard as his hips met hard with mine. Reito's hands started to trace my body, already trying to take off my shorts. I wrapped my arms around his neck, slowly sliding them down to where his erect member was, rubbing it and grinding my hips as he let out small groans. Then my fingers found his belt, fastening as my shorts were pulled down. Reito broke the kiss, licking and nibbling at my neck as his pants fell to the ground, his member fully erect and pulsating. He pulled on the last fabric, sliding it down as he stepped out of his pants, lifting me up and setting me down on the desk.

With no hesitation he plunged hard into me, his hands firmly around my waist and pulling me close to him. He rammed as hard as he could, his body already feeling the need to release. Sweat started to form on his forehead as his golden eyes watched as he kept ramming hard. I gasped out, small moans and shallow breaths escaped from my mouth. I laid down, my back pressed against the hard wood of the desk as he went in farther, his head hitting the end. I gasped out every time he hit it, sending chills of pleasure down my spine and to my body. His hand went under my dress shirt, finding my small breasts and he started to play with my erect nipple, rolling, pinching, and pulling. The sound of skin hitting skin was the only thing that you could hear in the office.

His grunts started to get louder, his hands back around my waist and pulling me harder to him, I could feel how his dick would twitch every now and then, wanting to release his load. I was close, but Reito wanted it more than I did. With one final thrust, he released his hot seed inside me, letting out a low groan as I came the next second. He pulled out his white covered flaccid dick, using a handkerchief in his breast pocket to wipe himself clean. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as he handed me a clean one. "Don't want you to get pregnant on me now." Reito said as I just took it from him.

He put his cock back in his boxers, walking over to where his pants laid before the wall. I sat up as I cleaned myself from him, finding my underwear and black shorts lying beside the desk. After I slipped them on, I held out my hand. Reito sighed. He reached in his right pocket and handed me a key. "Here it is, the key you requested". I smirked as I placed the key in my inner breast pocket. "Alright, your work here is done." Reito smirked. "It was a pleasure 'doing' business". He said with a mocking tone before he stepped out of the room. I looked back to my sex-stained desk, and I snapped my fingers. Natsuki opened the door. "Yes?" She asked as she knelt before me.

"Dispose of this desk, burn it or whatever you feel like doing. Then go and find another one like this." I didn't turn to face her, but when she stood up before she nodded her head, I noticed something red on her neck. "Wait, what's that on your neck?" I asked as Natsuki turned around and faced me. "This here is what you left the other night, if you remember." Natsuki said while a light blush came on her face. I cleared my throat and looked the other way. "Oh right. Well then, dispose of this desk." She nodded her head before she whistled and Tate came walking in the next minuets. "Jesus woman." Tate grumbled as he started to laugh at Natsuki. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you would like to join Natsuki then Tate?" I asked smugly as his light honey eyes flashed in fear. "I-I was just kidding! Y-You look great like that Natsuki." Tate said as Natsuki just slapped him across the face. "Tate, strip." Tate looked at me like a madman. "You heard me. Don't be like Natsuki, so strip otherwise I will fire you." Now it was Natsuki's turn to be laughing as Tate grumbled under his breath and started to take off his shirt and his pants. Soon he was left in nothing but his boxers, socks, and his boots.

He just started grumbling as he turned and stared the other way. I grinned. "Alright then, Tate, you can go back to tending to the garden. When the day ends, you can get your clothes back. Natsuki, make sure that Tate does not get any change of spare clothes. Other than that, you two are dismissed." Natsuki bowed her head, Tate mumbling a 'yeah' before the two walked out. I sighed before I sat back down in my chair, which seemed stupid since I no longer had a desk. I leaned back, turning it to the side as I stared out the window.

Natsuki was already the first one out, waiting as Tate carried my desk over his shoulder. I swear, the things I ask of her she has someone else do. Already, Tate placed the desk down, a good distance away from the house while Natsuki started to gather lots of branches, stuffing them in every drawer and once she was done, Tate walked away as Natsuki 'magically' lit the desk on fire, watching it as the sun started to dimmer down. I watched the growing soft glow that illuminated her soft pale skin, the glowing emerald eyes shined a little. I smiled, watching as Natsuki looked up and smiled. I smiled back, waving before she was shot in the head.

* * *

><p><em>Nao<em>

When I woke up, I was alone, with no one around me. There was blood, so much blood. But it wasn't my blood. I stood up, finding that I was outside. The sun was no longer out, the moon only letting a small amount of light to be seen. I was terrified, my breaths coming out in short and shallow breathes, a panic attack. I gripped my chest, heaving forward as I started to cough. My chest tightened, having fear seep into my mind. "Lady Nao?" I heard a familiar husky voice say with sorrow. I turned, and there Natsuki was, standing all alone, her tank top was ragged and stained with a deep dark crimson.

She smiled with relief. "You're awake." Natsuki came before me and knelt before me, pulling me in a close hug, and I was in shock. "N-Natsuki, what happened?" I choked out, but Natsuki didn't answer, she just held me close. I felt her body shake with fear, something that I never knew demons could feel. Finally, she pulled away, looking down as she cleared her throat. "L-Lady Nao, I don't know what really happened, honestly. I was burning the desk as you asked when these intruders came. They killed everyone else, but I saved you first. It wasn't easy to finish them off, but they destroyed your house. I'm sorry." Her emerald eyes held sadness and guilt, tears swelling at the corner as I pulled her in a close hug. "No, it's fine. You don't have to be sorry." I whispered into her ear, which made her nod her head.

"But how can I feel when I failed an order that my master gave to me, and I failed in keeping you safe." Natsuki said as I stared hard into her emerald orbs. "What do you mean by 'keeping me safe'?" I asked, and honestly I wished that I had never did. Natsuki stood up and she stared at me, holding out her hand for me to grasp. I reached for her firm hand, the gloved but warm hand. But soon that loving smile turned into something creepy. With one hand behind her back, she thrust something cold and sharp deep into my side, causing me to spit out blood. I gasped as I fell into her arms, holding the knife I assumed she stabbed me with. I heard a familiar chuckle, which made me glare as I was coughing up blood.

The soft honey curls that bounced with every step, those piercing crimson eyes that held boredom showed satisfaction. "F-Fujino.." I rasped out, which caused me to double over and Natsuki dropped me, having me land hard on the ground. The heels of her boots clicked as she stood over me, my eyesight becoming blurry. She smiled with those pink lips of hers.

"F-Fujino, w-what did you do?" I asked, only making her smile as she turned as looked at Natsuki. "Ara, ara, what did _I _do? No no, you should be asking Natsuki that." Shizuru cooed, and I looked at Natsuki who held a cold gaze with me. Those emerald eyes no longer showing any emotion other than hatred. "Besides, you have seem to be enjoying _my _butler for generations, and I just simply wanted her back." What? _Her _butler? Natsuki has been in the Yuuki family for generations on end. "W-What do you mean?" I asked, more confidence in my voice as I started to see in and out. Shizuru sighed, turned to face Natsuki. "Isn't this what you hate the most about Humans? Always living in denial, not sure if it is all a dream."

Shizuru strides to Natsuki, her arms wrapping around Natsuki's neck while pulling her close. "Don't you think so? That Humans are so boring when it comes to love?" I snapped my head up, but the gashing wound that didn't seem to stop caused me to lie back down, finally caught in drowsiness.

_"She never did love you anyways. After all, she was nothing but a butler to you."_

Those were the words that continued to haunt my every dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, some things were clear and some were not, I'm not all that good with 'being clear' if you understand. ;D<strong>

**Anyways, I might forget once in a while, so I really need someone to remind me. I have an Elsanna fic to finish now.**

**~HammyTheShark~**


	7. Not a chapter

Okay, right now this is only an AN, and i will not be replacing it with a chapter. I will only be taking this one off. I'm sorry but as of right now, i cannot finish this story in the condition that i am currently in. I lost someone very important to me and now, i am suffering. This story may never be continued. I am not telling a lie, and this is something that i need to deal with on my own. I apologize to all those that wanted a chapter but did not receive it. There is nothing else for me to do. I am terribly sorry.

_HammyTheShark_


End file.
